the_fandomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drose
'' Drose FIRST MEETING When she was about nineteen Rose had her first encounter with the Doctor just after midnight on 1 January, 2005. Whilst walking home with her mother, Rose stumbled into theTenth Doctor who was dying from radiation poisoning. Mistaking him for a drunk, she asked if he was all right, and told him the date when he asked. The Doctor told her that 2005 was going to be a good year for her. Smiling, Rose continued home. (TV: The End of Time) MEETING THE DOCTOR AGAIN In March 2005, Rose was asked to give lottery money to the chief electrician of Henrik's, Wilson. Unable to find him, Rose was trapped and about to be killed by Autons. The Ninth Doctorpulled Rose away and ran with her. Escaping inside a lift, he pulled an Auton's arm off. The Doctor told her that Wilson had been killed by the Autons. He warned Rose he was going to use explosives against the relay transmitting to the Autons and told her to run. The Doctor destroyed the store shortly after Rose left, leaving her jobless. The following day, Rose met the Doctor at her home. She questioned him about the livingplastic beings. The amputated Auton arm Mickey had earlier disposed of tracked the Doctor to the flat and attacked the Doctor and Rose. After the Doctor deactivated the signal to the arm, he left, telling Rose to forget him. Using the Internet, Rose found a website that had information about the Doctor. Mickey drove Rose to the house of the website owner, Clive. There, Clive warned Rose that the Doctor was dangerous. Rose returned to Mickey's car, where Mickey had been replaced with an Auton duplicate, and they went out to dinner. At the restaurant, the Doctor found the Auton Mickey and pulled his head off. Escaping from the Auton Mickey's attacking body, the Doctor and Rose entered the TARDIS, where the Doctor used the head to trace the signal of the Nestene Consciousness. Discovering the Consciousness and the original Mickey in a base beneath the London Eye, the Doctor asked the Consciousness to leave Earth. It refused, and ordered two Autons to take the Doctor prisoner and confiscate the anti-plastic he was holding. Unable to escape the Nestene Consciousness' base without access to the TARDIS, Rose kicked the Autons, and the anti-plastic, into the vat containing the Nestene Consciousness. This saved the Doctor's life, and destroyed the Consciousness. Escaping with Rose and the real Mickey to safety in the TARDIS, the Doctor asked Rose to travel with him in time and space, saying Mickey was not invited. Rose accepted, and that was the beginning. (TV: Rose) 9th Drose For her first trip time-travelling, the Doctor took Rose toPlatform One in the year 5,000,000,000, to observe the Earthwhen it was consumed by the sun. The Doctor introduced Rose to several aliens that observed the event for "fun", which intimidated her. The Doctor upgraded Rose's mobile phone so that she could speak to her mother, Jackie, five billion years in the past. After the entire platform shook, the Doctor investigated the maintenance pipes with Jabe of the Forest of Cheem. While the Doctor was off investigating, Rose insulted the "last human", LadyCassandra, for undergoing so much plastic surgery that she had no humanity left. Cassandra sent the Adherents of the Repeated Meme to knock out Rose and drag her in a room where a sun filter was descending, and the unblocked sunlight would kill her. The Doctor reversed the filter, but the door was stuck from the heat. Cassandra deactivated the platform's safety and teleported away to collect money from the guests' rivals' shares. The glass in Rose's room began to crack and let in sunlight, but the Doctor reactivated the forcefield. After the sun consumed the Earth, Rose made it out of her room. She saw the Doctor reverse the relay in Cassandra's teleport that brought Cassandra back. Without her surgeons to moisturise her, Cassandra's skin graft dried out and exploded, (TV: The End of the World) though her brainmeat survived. (TV: New Earth) The Doctor left with Rose and travelled back to 21st century Earth. He told her of the Last Great Time War, and how he was the last of the Time Lords. (TV: The End of the World)) In 1869 Cardiff, the Doctor and Rose found a deceased womanpossessed by a Gelth, a creature turned to gas by the Time War. Rose chased after Mr Sneed and Gwyneth, who had taken the woman's corpse into their hearse. Rose was chloroformed and taken to Sneed and Company, where other "zombies" had also been animated by the Gelth. The Doctor chased after Rose along with with Charles Dickens. In the morgue, the Doctor had Gwyneth try and pull the Gelth through the Rift using her psychic connection to it from a young age. The Gelth, numbering in the billions rather than just a few, wished to wipe out humanity and take over their bodies. The Doctor, Rose and Dickens escaped from the Gelth by filling the room with gas, sucking out the Gelth from the cadavers. Gwyneth, who had already died from contacting the Gelth, lit a match, trapping them and saving the world. (TV: The Unquiet Dead) Per her request, Rose was taken home. However, instead of arriving twelve hours later as the Doctor promised, Rose found she had been away for an entire year and that Mickey had been blamed by Jackie for her disappearance. While Rose calmed her mother, an alien spacecraft crashed through Big Ben and into the Thames. When the Doctor suspected something fishy was occurring, Rose accompanied him to Downing Street, where she metHarriet Jones and discovered the Slitheen. (TV: Aliens of London) She then helped the Doctor stop the Slitheen from reducing the Earth to a nuclear husk to be sold for profit by blowing up Downing Street with a missile. Much to her shock, Rose learned Harriet would become Prime Minister for three successful terms for Britain's "Golden Age." Packing some belongings to continue travelling with the Doctor, Rose promised her mother that the next time she'd see them, it would be ten seconds later (unknown to Rose, however, she would not return when she said she would). (TV: World War Three) When the Doctor traced a distress signal to 2012 and landed inthe Vault, Rose met a Dalek for the first time. Much to her surprise, as it rampaged and killed, trying to get out, the Dalek began changing from the DNA it absorbed from her along with radiation from the Time Vortex, developing emotions like pity. As it was unable to cope with emotions, the Dalek had her order its death... which she only did to put it out of its misery. During this adventure, Rose met Adam Mitchell, a genius she found attractive and had the Doctor take along as a fellow companion. (TV: Dalek) Rose was next taken to the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire, where she was told history had gone wrong; humanity was supposed to at the peak of perfection, but the technology is backwards. While investigating with the Doctor, Rose found the planet was being controlled by an alien called the Jagrafess, who had been manipulating the information humanity received. Defeating it, Rose found Adam had taken advantage of time travel and tried exploiting foreknowledge. Along with the Doctor, Rose kicked him out of the TARDIS. (TV: The Long Game) The Doctor also took Rose to 1987 to witness the last minutes of her father's life. This had drastic consequences. Rose prevented his death, altered history and unleashed Reapers. After confirming her identity to her father, Rose let him get hit by a car to save everyone; she stayed with him until he passed away from his injuries. She also met herself as an infant, as well as a very young Mickey Smith. (TV: Father's Day) In World War II London, the Doctor and Rose met Captain Jack Harkness, a former Time Agent from the 51st century, to whom she was also attracted. The Doctor and Rose took him along in the TARDIS. She also learned humanity is more loose about "dancing" in Jack's time because of the different species they can breed with. (TV: The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances) During another adventure with the Doctor and Jack, Rose accidentally married a pre-historical human called Tillun, and she became a widower when Tillun lived out his human life in his own time period. (PROSE: Only Human) On a refuelling trip to Cardiff, Rose was taken hostage by Blon-fetch Slitheen, a survivor of their last encounter. After the for looked into the heart of the TARDIS and was regressed back into an egg, Rose left Mickey behind to start a new relationship with someone else; she no longer felt attracted to him, only seeing Mickey as a close friend because of her time with the Doctor. (TV: Boom Town) BAD WOLF Throughout their travels, the phrase "Bad Wolf" followed the Doctor and Rose around through space and time. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120609054136/tardis/images/3/33/Rose_heart_tardis.jpgRose stares into the Time Vortex. (TV: The Parting of the Ways)Following his discovery of a complex plan by the Daleks to invade Earth in the year 200,100 (TV: Bad Wolf), the Doctor, believing he might die soon, sent Rose out of harm's way to her home place and time. Seeing the words Bad Wolf as graffiti around her housing complex served as a message to Rose; she herself was crucial to the event and must return to the Doctor. Rose broke into the TARDIS and looked into its heart which enabled her to transcend into the Bad Wolf As this goddess-like figure, she vaporised the Dalek fleet and brought Captain Jack back to life (unknowingly making him immortal), after paradoxically spreading the words 'Bad Wolf' through space and time to create the message. However, in becoming the Bad Wolf, Rose had absorbed the Time Vortexinto herself, which would destroy her body, cell by cell. (TV:The Parting of the Ways) The Doctor took those energies into himself by kissing her, sacrificing his ninth incarnation and regenerating before Rose's eyes into a new form. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) 10th Drose The newly regenerated Doctor managed to steer the TARDIS back to the Powell Estate onChristmas Eve 2006, before collapsing from post-regenerative trauma. Rose was distressed that the Doctor had changed in appearance and personality, (TV: Children in Need Special) and had apparently left Rose, Mickey and Jackie to face the Sycorax invasion alone. When the TARDIS was taken aboard the Sycorax spaceship, Rose attempted to negotiate with them, but the Sycorax leader just laughed. The Doctor later revived and defeated the Sycorax. He celebrated Christmas with Rose's family. (TV: The Christmas Invasion) The Doctor took Rose to New New York on New Earth in the year 5,000,000,023, where she was unwillingly showered in disinfectant while taking a lift up through the hospital. Lady Cassandra took control of the lift and used a psychograft to implant her consciousness onto Rose's own, gaining full control over her body with the intent of stealing it to live on for centuries, but eventually went into the dying body of Chip once she helped the Doctor cure the infected new humans. (TV: New Earth) During a stay in Rome involving a GENIE and people being turned to stone, the Doctor kissed her out of joy at being alive. (PROSE: The Stone Rose) The Doctor and Rose, dressed for 1979 Sheffield, landed in 1879 Scotland. The Doctor became a protectorate for Queen Victoria, who was targeted by the Brethren. They stayed at Torchwood House, where the Brethren wanted to place the bite of the Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform into Queen Victoria to put the wolf on the British throne. Rose and several of the house's staff were taken to be fed to this werewolf, but Rose co-ordinated their escape. After the Doctor used the Koh-i-Noor and the house's light chamber to destroy the wolf with moonlight, the Doctor and Rose were knighted (with Rose dubbed Dame Rose of the Powell Estate), but immediately banished as a threat to the British Empire. (TV: Tooth and Claw) This incident prompted Queen Victoria to found the Torchwood Institute to address future alien threats — including the Doctor. (TV: Tooth and Claw, Army of Ghosts) In 2007, Mickey brought the Doctor and Rose to Deffry Vale High School, which had had suspiciously high exam results and UFO sightings. Rose went undercover as a dinner lady. She had been eating the school's chips that were coated in an intelligence-increasing oil. She discovered one of the dinner ladies had been burned by the oil. While investigating the school, Rose met a previous companion of the Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, an awkward situation Mickey described as "the missus and the ex". Both women felt jealousy and tension, which they subsequently resolved. Rose became worried the Doctor would one day abandon her, but the Doctor promised her — "Not to you". The Doctor repaired K9 Mark III, who identified the oil as Krillitane oil and the school's new staff asKrillitanes. The Krillitanes were using the children's minds to construct the Skasis Paradigm, a computation that could rebuild the fabric of the universe. K9 destroyed the Krillitanes by blowing up the lethal oil barrels. Mickey joined the TARDIS, to Rose's disapproval. (TV:School Reunion) On the [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/SS_Madame_de_Pompadour SS Madame de Pompadour] in the 51st century, the Doctor, Rose and Mickey travelled into a time window to 1744France. She discovered the ship's repair droids had been using the ship's crew as components to repair the ship. Their final "part" was the brain of Reinette Poisson, who wasn't yet "complete". When the droids found the Reinette at the correct part of her life, Rose travelled through a time window into 1753to warn her of an oncoming attack some time after her 37th birthday in 1758, explaining to Reinette that this wasn't how history was supposed to happen. Rose showed signs of jealousy when the Doctor was attracted to Reinette. (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) The Doctor exploited this jealousy to save her life when her mind was invaded by a creature called the Iagnon. (COMIC: The Green-Eyed Monster) On a parallel version of Earth later called "Pete's World" afterPete Tyler, Rose met a version of her father, this Earth's "namesake". He had not died, but had become a successful businessman. In this parallel universe, Pete and Jackie Tyler never had a daughter named Rose. They did, however, have a dog with the same name. (TV: Rise of the Cybermen) Mickey left the TARDIS to live a new life on Pete's World fighting the Cybermen there and caring for his grandmother, who had died in his home universe after falling downstairs. (TV: The Age of Steel) After returning to Rose's home universe, the Doctor and Rose arrived in Muswell Hill, London, on the eve of Queen Elizabeth II's coronation in 1953. There, the duo faced an enemy known as the Wire which planned to steal faces from everyone in London via television sets, to gain energy to feed and survive. During this time Rose became a victim of the Wire and lost her face. The Doctor was able to save her by transferring the Wire into a Betamax videocassette, which he planned to record over. (TV: The Idiot's Lantern) There was a difficult discussion about settling down after seemingly losing the TARDIS (TV: The Impossible Planet). After they got back the TARDIS, Rose and the Doctor defeated the Hoix, then watched as LINDA defeated the Abzorbaloff when he tried to absorb the Doctor. (TV: Love & Monsters) They next travelled to attend the 2012 Olympic Games, where the Doctor seemed pleased when Rose asked for him to hold her hand. Meanwhile they investigated the disappearances of children taken by the Isolus. The Doctor himself was taken but freed when Rose recharged the Isolus pod. (TV: Fear Her) Around this time, Rose died in the 31st century during an incident with a time loop, but was immediately resurrected when the time loop reset itself. (COMIC: Interstellar Overdrive) During the battle of Canary Wharf in the Torchwood Institute, Rose refused to leave the Doctor to face the threat on his own. She nearly sacrificed herself to make sure that every Dalek and Cyberman were sucked into the Void. Due to a timely rescue by Pete Tyler fromPete's World, Rose was alive, but was separated from the Doctor, seemingly forever. (TV:Doomsday) About Drose Drose is by far one of my favorite ships, It's so timey wimey and sweet!!!!Rose was the first companion in the new series of BBC's Doctor Who. Doctor Who originally aired in the 1960's ended in the 1980's and returned in 2005. "Rose" was the name of the first episode in New Who, She was the first companion of the Ninth Doctor and continued to be one throughout the the Tenth Doctors first season. She was trapped in an alternate universe where her father, Pete, had never died, but she was never born. She returned in season four for a few episodes. However the Doctor had been duplicated by a severed hand and his companion at the time, Donna Noble. This Duplicate was half human and the Doctor later sent him to the other universe with Rose, hoping that Rose could "Make him better" as she had done with his ninth self. In their final meeting Rose cried and told the Doctor she loved him. The Doctor was about to tell her the same when the connection between worlds was cut off. It's been hinted that the Doctor still remembers Rose in the later seasons. Drose fans can only hope Stephen Moffat will do something to bring Rose back, until then Fanfic is the best resource for Drose.Rose Will ''be coming back for the Fiftieth Anniversary special! Lets hope and pray its plenty Drose! Light: Green or red. It's technically both because Rose is currently in "Pete's World" an alternate universe with th'e '''Doctor's Duplicate Major Drose moments *They are "Just Really Good Friends" *The Doctor has shown several times that he cares for Rose as more than a friend *They don't want romantic feelings to ruin their relationship *They are both friends with Mickey. *The Doctor gets jealous when Rose seems intrested in another guy *Rose thinks the Doctor is impressive *They are best friends *Rose gets jealous when the 10th Doctor is intrested in another girl *9 is really protective and jealous *9 saveds Rose's life *9 and Rose danced on the Tardis. *They protect each other and always have each other's backs. *They argue sometimes, but they still care for each other *The Doctor fell in love with Rose almost immedietly *IT took a while for Rose to like the Doctor back, but she got there. *They travel through time and sapce together *They have been mistaken for a couple before *The Doctor could have chosen anyone, but he chose to travel with Rose *He regenerated to save her *Rose came back even though it was dangerous in Parting of the Ways *Rose cared about the Doctor even after Doomsday *The Doctor gave Rose his human incarnation *Rose found a way to get back to the Doctor *Rose still saw the Doctor after she left. She was talking to Donna Nobel in Partners in Crime *The doctor called them 'Stuff of Legend' *Mickey called them "The Mrs. And the Ex" While they were talking to Sarah *Rose is protective of the Doctor. *Rose agreed to travel with the Doctor forever *A regeneration late and 11 is still in love with Rose *Rose is still in love with the Doctor, or his duplicate anyway. *Rose didn't want to leave him. *11 said for the Tardis to show someone he liked, and the Tardis Chose Rose. *Rose fought to get back to the Doctor *Even though Martha was into the Doctor, he didnt fall for her. *He didnt want to marry River *Rose was jealopus of Sarah Jane *Rose never fell for Jack *The Doctor was keen to let Jack know that Rose was his.